Tradiciones de Sayajines 2
by Ai Daidouji
Summary: La historia de como Kagome Higurashi, una joven estudiante de 15 años descubre una parte de su vida que había olvidado y que deberá aprender de nuevo si quiere ser útil para la lucha contra Naraku por la esfera de Shikon. Nuevos aliados, nuevos poderes y nuevos rivales harán de este viaje, algo totalmente diferente a lo que fue alguna vez. TRADICIONES DE SAYAJINES REWRITE
1. 1-Yume

Tradiciones de Sayajines  
Por Kou Kuroi (Ai Daidouji)

_ATENCION: Los personajes presentados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son creación de Akira Toryiama y Rumiko Takahashi.  
Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de la historia y algún personaje secundario.  
Avisar también de que los personajes pueden salir algo OOC. _

_Sin más, os dejo con la historia, ¡espero os guste!_

**Yume**

Esta historia empieza tan tranquila como suelen empezar las series antiguas de este estilo, en un tranquilo y soleado día de primavera, donde una bella jovencita de unos 15 años se encontraba, como no, discutiendo con su amigo de mas o menos su edad de pelo plateado y orejas de perro… Olvidad eso de que era un día tranquilo.

¡PUES SI TAN MALO ESTA COCINA TU MISMO TU COMIDA, IDIOTA! – Le grito de vuelta Kagome, enfadada por la acusación absurda de su amigo hacia su persona. – ¡Y SI NADA SE HACER, MEJOR BUSCATE A OTRA QUE TE BUSQUE LOS FRAGMENTOS DE SHIKON! – Grito nuevamente muy molesta.

Y es que la discusión que había empezado porque el curri, que según todos era demasiado suave, para Inuyasha era demasiado picante para su lengua tan refinada y fina, acabo por ser una discusión mas seria al dejar que Inuyasha se dejara llevar por la rabia y empezara a reprocharle por mas cosas que la cocina de ese plato, como su forma de pelear y cosas mas serias que desataron la furia de la joven viajera del tiempo que, dolida, le soltó esa ultima frase mientras cogía todas sus cosas y se encaminaba a algún lugar sin prestar atención a los gritos de Inuyasha que le seguía gritando cosas.

Por otro lado, al ver la discusión, Miroku, Sango y Shipou se sorprendieron. Por lo general peleaban por cosas sin importancia y no empezaban a discutir por otros defectos del otro, pero parecía que Inuyasha ese día había despertado irritable, y eso desato toda su furia hacia la colegiala.  
Cuando vieron a Kagome irse, Miroku se levanto y, con cautela, se acercó a su amigo, que después de todo el griterío se había calmado.

¿Sabes lo que has dicho en todo este rato? – Fue la pregunta que dejo caer el monje con cautela, esperando la respuesta del medio demonio, quien se quedo mirando fijamente por donde la joven había marchado.

Voy a reconocerlo, esta vez me he pasado. – Dijo casi sin pensarlo el de pelo plateado, para poco después revolverse el pelo frustrado y sentarse en el suelo para golpearlo, tratando de desahogarse.

Sango y Shipou miraban a los hombres un poco mas lejos que ellos más tranquilos, pues parecía que no iba a haber mas peleas por hoy.

¿Pero que te pasa hoy Inuyasha? No sueles ser tan agresivo con Kagome cuando discutís. – Pregunto una preocupada Sango, interesada en saber el porque de esa actitud tan agresiva de parte del medio demonio.

Un sueño… O mas bien una pesadilla… - Dijo el chico mirando al suelo, recordando el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior.

.

.

.

Ya muy lejos de donde estaba el grupo, Kagome caminaba sola por el bosque, llorando por las palabras que le había soltado su amor no correspondido, según ella claro.

¿Cómo se atreve a decirme todo eso con todo lo que he hecho y sacrificado por él? – Se cuestiono triste mientras seguía caminando sin mirar por donde iba exactamente.

Mientras se lamentaba por estar enamorada de la mitad bestia, la chica llego a un templo pequeño, escondido en el bosque.  
Al darse cuenta del estado del templo, pues el lugar estaba lleno de telarañas, humedades y plantas trepadoras que hacían ver tenebroso el lugar, se dio cuenta que se había alejado demasiado de donde se encontraban sus amigos y además de todo eso, se dio cuenta que no sabia donde estaba.

De pronto el miedo se apodero del cuerpo de la muchacha, pero a la vez, la curiosidad por saber que es lo que había en ese lugar y porque estaba tan bien conservado a pesar de verse tan descuidado y horripilante.

Iba a dar media vuelta, cuando el cielo empezó a oscurecerse y empezó a resonar con fuerza, truenos seguidos de gigantescos rayos, indicando de que una tormenta estaba a punto de empezar.  
Sin saber a dónde más meterse, Kagome decidió resguardarse dentro del templo viejo, justo a tiempo para ver como la lluvia empezaba a caer con gran fuerza.

Suspiro aliviado al darse cuenta de que, si hubiera dado media vuelta, ahora estaría empapada y mas perdida que antes.  
Se giro a mirar al interior del templo, y a pesar del miedo que tenía, decidió entrar a investigar y a curiosear un poco el lugar a ver si encontraba algo de comer, pues no había comido a penas del curri que había preparado por estar discutiendo con Inuyasha.

En su búsqueda, encontró una sala que se encontraba impoluta, como si alguien acabara de limpiarla en ese mismo instante.  
La chica se extrañó, pues a comparación con el resto, que tenía polvo asta donde alcanzaba la vista, esta habitación resplandecía por si sola de lo limpia que estaba.

Y lo que mas resaltaba de esa habitación a parte de la limpieza, era la gran figura que había en forma de estatua de madera de una bella mujer con un reloj entre sus manos y un cuadro enorme de lo que ella conocía como el universo que rodeaba a nuestro planeta.  
Eso sorprendió y extraño a partes iguales a la muchacha, quien se acercó al gran monumento para inspeccionar que clase de diosa era la representación.

Que raro… Si en esta época no se sabia nada del espacio exterior ni otros planetas… - Murmuro para si la muchacha.

Al hacer contacto su mano con la base de la escultura, Kagome rápidamente cayo en un sueño extraño.

Ella no se notaba en un sueño como parecía en un inicio, pues estaba literalmente flotando en mitad de la nada en un inmenso e infinito espacio donde podía ver planetas y estrellas e incluso cometas pasando a su lado. En cambio, ella se sentía mas despierta que nunca, extrañamente familiarizada con esa visión, pues de alguna manera eso permanecía en sus recuerdos como un archivo oculto.  
Se fijo un poco en lo que tenia en las cercanías, un planeta de colores cálidos se encontraba cerca.

De golpe, Kagome se vio teletransportada a lo que ella creyó, era ese planeta tan cálido y pudo ver a la gente que lo habitaba.  
Gente bondadosa, pacífica y algo más avanzada a nivel tecnológico que su mundo, viviendo vidas completamente normales.

Y de entre toda la gente, dos llamaron su atención. Una madre, con su hija de unos 4 años de edad.

Esa niña… - Pero no pudo decir nada más, pues cuando reconoció a esa familia de dos, toda la imagen del planeta cambio.

Caos, miedo, angustia, todo eso y más se sentía en el ambiente. Personas muertas, gente siendo aniquilada, y entre todo ese mar de sangre, Kagome sentía un dolor de cabeza bastante agudo para ese punto de la visión, pero eso no le impidió ver lo que seguía.

Volviendo con madre e hija, Kagome vio como la mujer, desesperada, metía a su hija en una capsula esférica y la mandaba al espacio.

Kagome empezó a llorar con esa visión, sintiendo un dolor punzante en el pecho, como si ella misma hubiera perdido a un ser querido en una guerra como esa.

Pudo escuchar un grito proviniendo de la capsula, de una vocecilla que conocía bastante bien.

¡MAMA NO ME DEJES! –

El mundo de Kagome se volvió blanco unos instantes y de repente, oscuridad.

_**Bienvenidos al primer capitulo de "Tradiciones de Sayajines 2.0"**_

_**Lo sé, no soy buena con los nombres, ya me disculpareis x'D**_

_**Espero de corazón que os guste la nueva versión de este fanfic, al que realmente le voy a poner todo mi empeño y cariño, como la primera "Tradiciones de Sayajines" **_

_**Hare un breve resumen para quienes no sepan nada o piensen que he robado el nombre o la idea de ese fanfic.**_

_**Yo, Ai Daidouji en mi adolescencia, Kou Kuroi en la actualidad, soy la creadora de la historia sin terminar "Tradiciones de Sayajines" cuya narración era pésima y la trama avanzaba a la velocidad de la luz.  
Cierto es que le tengo un gran odio a ese fic por todos esos fallos, pero cierto es también que le tengo un gran cariño, al ser, junto con "Entrevistando a Fairy Tail" mis primeros fanfics con visitas y cierta "popularidad".**_

_**Por eso es que quiero reescribirla otra vez, ya habiendo pasado muchos años y finalmente terminarla.  
No tengo pensado cuantos capítulos tomara terminar esta historia, pero pretendo que sea larga y completa, tal que un libro. **_

_**Ya sin mas que decir, espero poder estar activa por aquí con mas frecuencia, pues tengo otro fic que actualizar que no tiene tantas visitas, pero parece que los pocos seguidores que tiene le tienen gran cariño a ese fic. **_

_**Me despido por ahora, nos vemos pronto**_

_**ATT: Kou Kuroi (Ai Daidouji) **_


	2. 2-Arashi

Tradiciones de Sayajines  
Por Kou Kuroi (Ai Daidouji)

_ATENCION: Los personajes presentados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son creación de Akira Toryiama y Rumiko Takahashi.  
Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de la historia y algún personaje secundario.  
Avisar también de que los personajes pueden salir algo OOC. _

_Sin más, os dejo con la historia, ¡espero os guste!_

**Arashi **

De vuelta al campamento improvisado del grupo liderado por el medio demonio llamado Inuyasha, se encontraban todos refugiados en una especie de cueva que había cerca cuando notaron la lluvia empezar a caer.

La que se ha liado en un momento… - Dijo Sango viendo desde la entrada de la cueva como la tormenta se habría paso entre las hojas de los arboles para mojar todo a su paso.

Yo solo espero que la señorita Kagome este a salvo… - Dijo Miroku acomodándose en un rincón de la cueva, mientras miraba con disimulo a su amigo de pelo plateado.

Inuyasha solo tenía la mirada perdida en el bosque inmenso que había enfrente de ellos, pues justo cuando estaba dispuesto a ir en busca de su amada se ponía a llover como si algo en el mundo quisiera impedir que se reconciliara con Kagome.

De algún modo, eso le frustraba y le enfadaba, pero debía conservar la calma, pues no pensaba que Kagome se hubiera ido muy lejos.

.

.

.

En otro lugar, o mas bien en otra dimensión, un par de adolescentes de unos 17 – 18 años de edad, se encontraban en la ya conocía montaña Paoz, o más exactamente en uno de los inmensos bosques que había por la zona, caminando tranquilamente, mientras vigilaban a ciertas niñas quienes corrían por delante de ellos con una energía impresionante.

¿Por qué tengo que acompañarte a esta excursión? – Pregunto el joven de 17 años, de pelo negro con cara de fastidio.

Porque yo solo no puedo controlar a las niñas. Y porque una de ellas es tu sobrina, Goten. – Dijo el mayor del grupo, Trunks.

El joven Son solo bufo en fastidio para ver como su sobrina, y la hermanita de Trunks no paraban quietas por el bosque, persiguiendo animalitos y mirando flores mientras cantaban y reían divertidas.

Y es que, en la última reunión que tuvieron todos los guerreros Z después del torneo donde Goku se fue con Uub a entrenarlo, para distraer a Pan de la repentina despedida con su adorado abuelo, Bra quiso que fueran juntas de excursión.

Por supuesto, Vegeta se negó en rotundo cuando escucho tal propuesta por parte de su hija, porque eso significaba pasar tiempo con los hijos del imbécil de Kakarotto y, además, una gran perdida de tiempo que podría invertir en entrenar.  
Pero los ojitos azules de su hija, amenazando con llorar y hacer un berrinche por la negación de su padre, obligo al sayajin puro a ordenar a su hijo mayor que acompañara a las mocosas en esa excursión y, con la mirada más aterradora que poseía el hombre, enfatizo con vigilar bien a la pequeña peli azul.

Trunks no pudo negarse a esa petición de su padre y, para no sufrir solo con las niñas, decidió que Goten debía ayudarle con la excusa de que no podría controlar a las dos niñas por su naturaleza enérgica y desenfrenada que tenían.

Fue así, que, con el permiso de los padres de ambas menores, Trunks y Goten fueron oficialmente asignados como canguros en misión de que las niñas no sufrieran ningún tipo de daño, si no querían sentir la colera de los padres de las mismas.

¿Y cuanto mas tendremos que caminar? Ya me estoy aburriendo y cansando. – Protesto nuevamente el menor de los son, cuando de repente el cielo se oscureció.

Goten, ¿Qué clase de magia usaste? – Fue la pregunta que dejo caer Trunks mientras se adelantaba a buscar a las niñas. – ¡Niñas, venid aquí que va a caer una buena! – Dijo apurado el hijo del príncipe sayajin, mientras cargaba a ambas niñas en brazos y le pasaba las mochilas de ellas a Goten.

Pues no sabría decirte, pero al menos podremos volver. – Dijo mas alegre el joven, pero como conjuro, empezó a caer la lluvia sin previo aviso, cosa que hizo que recibiera una mirada matadora de Trunks. - ¿Qué? Ni que fuera mi culpa. – Volvió a protestar el chico mientras se ponían a correr en busca de un lugar seguro.

Lo último que querían los chicos era que las niñas enfermaran por esto, pues temían la furia de Vegeta y Gohan si se enteraban de que habían dejado que las niñas se pusieran enfermas.

En la búsqueda de una cueva o algo similar, un gran trueno resonó con fuerza y a los pocos segundos, un gran relámpago impacto contra unos arboles cercanos a ellos, cosa que asusto a las niñas y sorprendió a los jóvenes, que pararon en seco ante tal estruendo.

Pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que no había fuego por la zona donde cayo el relámpago, pues había un montón de árboles, por lo que se acercaron a ver si había un pararrayos y por consecuente, una cabina donde poder resguardarse temporalmente de la lluvia.

Y una mayor sorpresa se llevaron los chicos al encontrarse un templo muy antiguo y algo maltrecho, en la zona donde cayo el rayo.

Que cojones… - Se le escapo decir al mayor de los Brief.

¡Esa palabra no debes decirla! – Le recrimino su bella hermanita al mayor, recordando como su madre siempre regañaba a él y a su padre por decir palabrotas en su presencia.

¿De dónde ha salido esto? – Se pregunto Goten, quien conocía bien la zona y no recordaba tal cosa en ese bosque.

Bueno, da igual de donde haya salido, vayamos a resguardarnos allí antes de que estas dos pillen un catarro. – Respondió Trunks, entrando al templo y dejando a las niñas en la primera sala que se encontró, para poco después quitarse la chaqueta y mirar el lugar.

Bien, no parece que limpien mucho por aquí. – Comento Goten al ver la cantidad de polvo que había acumulado por todas partes.

Si mama viera esto se pondría echa una furia. – Dijo Pan mientras se secaba con una pequeña toalla que traía en la mochila por si se encontraban un rio al cual bañarse por el camino.

Primero secaros vosotras dos, Goten ayúdalas por favor. – Demando el mayor mientras salía del cuarto.

¿Y tu a donde vas? – Cuestiono Goten mientras ayudaba a Bra a secarse el pelo con cuidado con otra toalla que traía la menor en su bolsa.

Iré a investigar un poco y a ver si encuentro algo con que vestir a las niñas mientras esperamos a que pare la lluvia y se les seque la ropa. – Dijo sin más, mientras salía de la sala para mirar.

Se paseo por todas las salas, encontró algunas viejas mantas muy bien conservadas, por lo que usarían eso mientras paraba la tormenta.  
De regreso donde estaban los demás, noto una puerta abierta de par en par que no vio antes, y con curiosidad, se adentro a la sala para sorprenderse nuevamente.

A diferencia del resto del templo, esa sala parecía recién limpiada, con brillo propio.  
Al mirar con mas detenimiento, pudo ver la estatua hecha de madera de una diosa sosteniendo un reloj, y detrás de ella, el enorme cuadro del universo.  
Y en el suelo, tirada cual muñeca, encontró lo ultimo que esperaba ver en este lugar. Una linda joven de unos 15 años, de cabello oscuro y largo, con un uniforme escolar que no reconoció, un arco con flechas y una gran y amarilla mochila.

Rápidamente el chico se acerco a ella, pues podría estar enferma o herida, la examino y vio que ella estaba bien, por lo que suspiro aliviado.  
Cargo el cuerpo pequeño de la muchacha y la llevo junto a su mejor amigo y las niñas.

Una vez llego con las mantas y la joven, Goten y las niñas lo miraban entre confundidos y sorprendidos.

¿Y ella? – Pregunto Goten mientras le ayudaba con las mantas a Trunks, y ponía una en el suelo para poder acostar a la joven encima de ella y dejarla seguir durmiendo.

No lo sé, me la encontré en una sala inconsciente. – Dijo el joven Brief mientras envolvía a las niñas en mantas y le pasaba las ropas a Goten para que las colgara en algún lado para que se secaran y estas no se resfriaran.

Pero es una chica muy linda, ¿verdad tío Goten? – Dijo Pan sentada al lado de la joven muchacha.

Es cierto, ella es linda. – Concordó con su sobrina Goten.

El pequeño grupo se quedo mirando a la joven dormir, esperando a que se despertara y poder preguntarle que le había pasado.

.

.

.

Al poco rato, la tormenta que había empezado casi de forma inesperada, termino de la misma forma tan repentina.

El grupo escondido a la cueva salió, para asegurarse de que ya no había mas amenaza de lluvia, y en cuanto vieron el cielo despejado, casi sin nubes, decidieron ir a por su amiga viajera del tiempo para poder seguir con la búsqueda del ultimo fragmento de Shikon.

Inuyasha, quien iba mas avanzado que el resto, tenia problemas para detectar el olor de su amiga, pues parecía que la lluvia había borrado casi por completo el rastro.  
Este echo solo hacia enfadar mas al medio demonio, quien solo quería hacer las paces con su Kagome.

Es muy débil… - Dijo el pequeño kitsune de golpe, pues también intentaba detectar el olor de la muchacha. – Pero hay un camino. – Dijo como si supiera que al pelo platino le costaba detectar el olor de su compañera.

Inuyasha cogió al pequeño, para apoyarlo en su hombro en cuanto le escucho, para que le ayudara a guiarse.

Al ver eso, Miroku y Sango se miraron con sorpresa. Era muy extraño que Inuyasha aceptara ayuda con tanta facilidad, pero después de lo que el chico les explico en la cueva sobre ese sueño que lo tenia amargado ese día, podían entender que quisiera tener a Kagome cerca.

Después de todo, no tiene que ser fácil perder a todas las chicas de las que te enamoras…

_**¡Capitulo 2 ya terminado! **_

_**Se que, quienes conozcan la historia original, se estarán preguntando que narices es esto, no se parece en nada a la historia original.  
Comprensible, porque realmente el inicio no es para nada como lo narro aquí en la primera historia, pero tiene un motivo de peso para ser así y para que haya cambiado cosas. **_

_**En mi adolescencia, a eso de los 12-14 años, leí un fanfic ingles que tenia ese mismo inicio, pues de forma inconsciente, había robado esa parte del inicio de esa persona (Que ahora mismo no recuerdo ni el Nick ni el fanfic) **_

_**Por eso es que he decidido hacer este gran cambio en el argumento de la historia.  
Espero que se entiendan los motivos, pero sino os dejo los reviews para que me preguntéis y así os podre responder de forma individual. **_

_**Me despido por ahora, nos vemos pronto**_

_**ATT: Kou Kuroi (Ai Daidouji) **_


	3. 3-Kagome no mezame

Tradiciones de Sayajines  
Por Kou Kuroi (Ai Daidouji)

_ATENCION: Los personajes presentados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son creación de Akira Toryiama y Rumiko Takahashi.  
Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de la historia y algún personaje secundario.  
Avisar también de que los personajes pueden salir algo OOC. _

_Sin más, os dejo con la historia, ¡espero os guste!_

**Kagome no mezame**

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo dormida, pero lo que si sabia es que no se encontraba sola en donde fuera que se encontrara en ese momento.

Kagome poco a poco empezó a despertar, con unos recuerdos bastante confusos pero que había averiguado enseguida que eran tan verídicos como su propia sangre y existencia.  
Dejando ese tema de lado, decidió abrir los ojos, para descubrir quienes eran las personas que la habían ayudado a salir del bosque o encontrado en ese templo tan misterioso.

Nada mas abrir los ojos, encontró el techo algo maltrecho del templo que recordaba visitar antes de su desmayo. Lo que significaba que seguía en el templo, bien, empezaba a tener algo de miedo.  
Tras girar su cabeza despacio, pues aun le dolía algo la cabeza por la repentina aparición de esos recuerdos confusos, encontró a unos jóvenes dándole la espalda. Lo que la sorprendió era la vestimenta de estos, pues no llevaban ropa de la era en la que se supone estaba ella, parecían mas bien de su época.

A partir de este punto, Kagome ya no sabía que había pasado, se encontraba totalmente confusa y perdida. Definitivamente estaba en el templo de antes, entonces, ¿Cómo era posible que de repente apareciera gente de su época? ¿Acaso había viajado en el tiempo a su época? ¿Era una especie de sueño dentro de un sueño? Su mente era todo un caos en este momento.

Por otro lado, los chicos, quienes estaban ya vistiendo y arreglando a las niñas, suspiraron por vigésima vez en lo que llevaban encerrados en ese extraño templo.  
La ropa de las niñas ya estaba seca y lista para que ellas pudieran usarlos sin problema, por lo que mientras esperaban a que la muchacha misteriosa decidiera despertar, intentarían entretener a las niñas de alguna manera y distraerse ellos también.

\- Que lata, no para de llover cual grifo y además la chica no despierta… Me pregunto que le habrá pasado. – Comento el joven Son mientras terminaba de hacerle el nudo del cinturón de su sobrina.

\- Quien sabe… - Respondió Trunks más bien perdido en sus pensamientos. Solo deseaba que su hermanita no enfermara, o de lo contrario su padre lo mataría de la forma mas lenta y dolorosa posible al no saber cuidar bien de su hermanita.

De golpe, la pequeña de pelo azul chillo emocionada.

\- ¡Trunks despertó! – Dijo de golpe, yendo a ver a la joven muchacha de pelo oscuro.

Kagome parpadeo un par de veces antes de captar la situación en la que se encontraba.

Un par de niñas, de unos 4-5 años de edad, totalmente opuestas la una de la otra, pero ambas con una gran sonrisa, mirándola fijamente mientras les gritaban a los dos jóvenes, un par de años mayores que ella, que había despertado y no paraba de mirar a Goten.

En el momento que reacciono a todo lo que pasaba, Kagome se incorporó de golpe con intención de mantener distancias, pero el dolor de cabeza sumado al rápido movimiento que provocó un mareo en la muchacha la frenaron a medio acto.

Al instante, Trunks se aproximó a la chica para sostenerla, pues parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a caer derecho al suelo nuevamente.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto preocupado el muchacho, para mirar mas detenidamente a la chica que sostenía en sus brazos.

Ahora que la miraba mas de cerca, la muchacha era realmente bella. Tenia un largo pelo algo ondulado de color azabache y unos profundos ojos color negro achocolatado. Su piel tenia algo de color, al parecer por pasar tiempo en el campo o algo así, aunque se le notaba que originalmente su tono era mas claro.

Kagome por su lado miro al chico que la sostenía para que no se golpeara por el mareo. También lo estudiaba silenciosamente, ojos color azul cielo, pelo de color lavanda, tez morena y ahora que podía sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, podía notar lo fuerte que era y su bien formada musculatura.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirándose, lo que les pareció una eternidad a ambos, sin darse cuenta que ciertas niñas con otro joven los miraban algo confundidos.

Aunque la primera en romper ese repentino silencio, fue Bra.

\- ¡Eso es amor a primera vista! Como en los cuentos que me cuenta mama para dormir. – Dijo la joven Brief, mientras Pan la miraba con curiosidad.

\- ¿De verdad? Yo diría que están bajo un hechizo… - Dijo de forma menos fantasiosa que su amiga.

El joven Son suspiro, para dar una fuerte palmada y hacer que ambos reaccionaran. Lo último que quería era ser un canguro y aguanta velas todo en un pack.

\- Muy bien, Romeo y Julieta volved al mundo real. – Dijo con algo de fastidio el chico, para que los dos jóvenes, avergonzados, se separaran de golpe sin mirarse.

Una vez todo calmado y la extraña situación medio olvidada, empezaron las preguntas por parte de todos.

\- Muy bien, ¿Y tu como te llamas? – Empezando por lo mas obvio, las presentaciones, Trunks fue el que hizo la primera pregunta.

\- Me llamo Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. – Se presento la joven, para mirarlos interrogante a los demás.

\- Mi nombre es Goten, Son Goten. – Dijo el moreno, para señalar a la pequeña que tenia en su regazo sentada. – Y ella es Pan, mi sobrina. – Dijo como si nada.

\- Mi nombre es Pan, Son Pan, encantada señorita Kagome. – Se presento la pequeña Pan imitando a su abuelo.

\- El mío es Trunks, Trunks Brief y esta de aquí es mi hermana menor, Bra. – Dijo el joven, para que la pequeña peli azul saludara cual princesa a la joven peli negra.

\- Yo soy Bra, y soy la princesa sayajin. – Dijo la menor con orgullo heredado de sus padres. Su mama le conto sobre la raza, porque era diferente de los demás niños y de que su padre era príncipe de un planeta. Desde entonces se portaba como una princesa de esos cuentos que le gustaban.

Kagome parpadeo un par de veces.

\- ¿Sayajin dices? ¿Vosotros sois sayajines? – Pregunto de golpe la muchacha, asustando un poco a los chicos, quienes iban a regañar a la pequeña peli azul quien había hablado mas de la cuenta de su secreto, aunque al ver la cara de sorpresa y seriedad de Kagome, supieron que algo sabia.

\- ¿Acaso tú también eres extraterrestre? – Pregunto ahora Goten, de forma más seria. Parecía que esa extraña muchacha sabia mas de lo que aparentaba.

Kagome asintió levemente con la cabeza.

\- Yo también soy sayajin, pero a diferencia de vosotros, yo no soy nacida en la Tierra, o al menos eso creo. - Dijo tratando de recordar bien toda la información que acababa de recibir.

\- ¿Cómo que crees? Esto es extraño. – Dijo ahora con desconfianza Trunks, aunque en el fondo, sentía que ella estaba siendo genuina con lo que decía.

\- Veras, yo hasta hace escasos minutos me encontraba en otra época, en la época feudal, donde demonios viven, las guerras abundan y todos luchan para sobrevivir. – Dijo la muchacha empezando a explicar de donde venia, como era que viajaba en el tiempo y como tras una pelea se encontró con este templo y tras despertar, se encontró con ellos.

Los chicos la escuchaban atentamente, sorprendiéndose, pues parecía que hablaba de otro mundo.

\- Y mientras dormía, recordé un pasado que aparentemente había olvidado, donde vivía felizmente con mi madre y de repente atacaron el planeta y mi madre me mando al espacio en una nave para salvarme… - Dijo finalmente, confundida y preocupada, pues no llegaba a entender que es lo que pasaba ni como había llegado a este lugar.

\- Por lo que cuentas, pareciera que bienes de un universo paralelo o algo así. Vives en una época demasiado poco avanzada para la tecnología que poseemos aquí actualmente. – Dijo Trunks para luego mirarla seriamente. – Y a parte de todo esto, no conoces Corporación Capsula, la mayor empresa del mundo quien creo las capsulas donde podemos guardar desde comida, asta casas y aeronaves. – Termino de explicar Trunks.

Kagome ladeo la cabeza. Realmente no conocía nada de eso.

\- Definitivamente estoy en otro mundo… - Murmuro para si misma.

\- Mejor dicho, di que has vuelto a tu mundo. – Dijo Goten, quien le costaba entender la complejidad del asunto.

\- Lo mejor es que lo hablemos con mis padres, ellos podrían saber o al menos intuir que es lo que puede haber pasado con Kagome y este misterioso templo. – Dijo Trunks mirando por la ventana. – Mejor marchémonos ahora antes de que vuelva a caer la de dios. – Dijo al ver como finalmente había parado de llover.

Por lo que Goten, fue el encargado de llevar a las dos niñas volando asta la casa de su amigo, mientras este cargaba a Kagome, pues querían evitar un accidente y que la muchacha se hiciera daños serios.

A los minutos, el pequeño grupo llego a la gran Corporación Capsula, donde Kagome quedo totalmente impactada, pues nada de eso se parecía al Japón del que provenía.

Al llegar, Trunks la dejo sentada en el sofá, para suspirar.

\- Iré en busca de mis padres, tu descansa aquí. – Dijo sin mas el futuro director de CC para ir en busca de sus padres.

Las niñas se habían quedado rendidas al sofá, pues llevaban toda la mañana y parte de la tarde de excursión y estaban reventadas y Goten solo se sentó al lado de la muchacha, quien había agarrado una manta que había en el sofá para tapar a las niñas.

\- Creo que yo llamare a mi hermano, tal vez pueda ayudar también. – Dijo de golpe, mientras miraba a su sobrina dormir con calma.

\- ¿También es un científico? – Pregunto con curiosidad la joven, tratando de aligerar la pequeña tensión que se había formado con el chico.

\- Algo así, creo. Es muy listo y estudia cosas muy complejas. – Dijo el joven sin más, notándose que admiraba a su hermano mayor.

Kagome sonrió al notar la admiración del menor por el mayor. No se parecían en nada a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru. Ellos se llevaban a matar.

Al pensar en ellos, la imagen del medio demonio paso por la mente de la muchacha, ¿Qué estarían haciendo en ese momento? ¿La buscaría? No lo creía, después de la fuerte discusión del mediodía.

Suspiro con algo de tristeza, era evidente de Inuyasha ya había decidido de hacia mucho que ella solo era una ayuda para localizar los fragmentos y nada más.

Y mientras eso pensaba la joven pelinegra, en la época feudal su búsqueda no cesaba, es más, cierto hibrido estaba empezando a desesperarse al no encontrar mas rastro de la muchacha en un claro desierto, como si hubiera desaparecido en ese lugar por arte de magia.

¿Dónde diablos estaría Kagome?

_**¡Capitulo 3 ya terminado! **_

_**Estoy tratando de que los capítulos sean mas o menos igual de largos, pero me da la sensación que son muy dispares -llora-**_

_**Bueno, espero que al menos os este gustando la historia o el nuevo inicio, aunque sea mas largo que el anterior. **_

_**Me despido por ahora, nos vemos pronto**_

_**ATT: Kou Kuroi (Ai Daidouji) **_


	4. 4-Omou i de

Tradiciones de Sayajines  
Por Kou Kuroi (Ai Daidouji)

_ATENCION: Los personajes presentados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son creación de Akira Toryiama y Rumiko Takahashi.  
Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de la historia y algún personaje secundario.  
Avisar también de que los personajes pueden salir algo OOC. _

_Sin más, os dejo con la historia, ¡espero os guste!_

**Omou i de**

Por su parte, en la era feudal, Inuyasha y compañía habían llegado a un claro bastante amplio, lleno de flores y césped del mas puro y vivo.

Era un lugar hermoso, pero al mismo tiempo inquietante, pues daba la sensación que allí, en medio de todo el campo, tenía que haber algún tipo de estructura, un templo, capilla, iglesia, o algo relacionado a Dios o a una deidad.

\- Este lugar es realmente extraño… - Dijo Miroku, concentrándose en el lugar, percibía una extraña presencia y al mismo tiempo, un extraño poder.

\- Da la sensación de que falta algo aquí, ¿verdad su excelencia? – Dijo Sango examinando el lugar.

De repente, vieron a unos campesinos, que traían ofrendas en sus manos, y los miraron con algo de sorpresa.  
Hablando con ellos, el grupo descubrió que allí, realmente se encontraba un templo, que veneraba a la deidad del tiempo, una deidad con aspecto de mujer, de largo cabello negro noche, con reflejos de colores fríos y pequeños destellos blancos, vestida con una larga túnica de color beige.  
Los campesinos contaban como un día, de golpe, encontraron ese templo abandonado, y que descubrieron allí la pintura de la deidad, junto a un pequeño monumento en su honor en la sala principal, pero que un día desapareció tan repentinamente como apareció.  
Desde entonces, el templo desaparecía, a veces un día, a veces semanas, llego el momento que durante meses ese templo desaparecía, para volver un día como si nada.

Esta historia a los viajeros les sorprendió y extraño a partes iguales, pero aprovecharon para preguntar por su amiga desaparecida.

Los campesinos entonces, se miraron unos a otros con algo de miedo.

\- No insistan, esta mañana el templo estaba aquí. – Dijo uno de los hombres.

\- Su amiga fue llevada a otro lugar por el templo, pero no sabemos dónde. – Dijo otra mujer, con angustia.

Parecía ser, que Kagome no era la primera en desaparecer junto al templo, y por lo que sabían los habitantes del pueblo cercano, quienes se iban con el templo ya nunca mas regresaban.

Esto solo angustio mas al grupo, quienes ya estaban desesperados por no encontrar a su amiga y perder el rastro.

Después de calmar a Inuyasha, quien ya iba a asesinar a los del pueblo, y agradecerles que les ayudaran y les contaran la historia, decidieron que lo mejor seria ir a ver a la anciana Kaede, quien podría tener alguna pista de como encontrar a su amiga.

.

.

.

Por otro lado, en Corporación Capsula, se habían reunido en el salón, Bulma con su esposo Vegeta y Gohan con Videl, ya que también iban a buscar a Pan, junto a los adolescentes para que pudieran ayudar a la joven viajera del tiempo a saber el porque estaba allí.

Kagome explico, omitiendo peleas y llantos, el cómo encontró ese misterioso templo mientras estaba en la época antigua, como se escondió en ella de la lluvia y como encontró esa misteriosa sala de la estatua de la deidad.  
Explico, además, el cómo con un solo contacto, se desmayo y le vinieron todas esas memorias extrañas a la cabeza, describiendo a la perfección cosas que solo Vegeta podría saber.

Bulma se sentó en uno de los sofás, escuchando atentamente la historia y empezando a juntar piezas del puzle.

\- Definitivamente viajo en el tiempo, como Trunks. – Dijo la mujer de pelo azul, alterando un poco al susodicho.

\- Pero mama, yo no viaje en el tiempo. – Dijo el joven, para entonces acordarse de una vieja historia de cuando apenas era un recién nacido, la historia de Cell y los androides.

\- Claro que tu no mocoso. – Gruño el padre del muchacho, para escanear a la joven muchacha de arriba abajo, como buscando algo en ella.

\- Pero hay algo más, no solo viajo en el tiempo, porque eso que dice de demonios y era feudal no existe en nuestra historia. – Explico Gohan, revisando un libro de historia que había traído de su casa, por si encontraba alguna cosa.

\- Pero entonces, ¿Ella de donde viene? – Cuestionó Videl, con Pan durmiendo en sus brazos.

\- Cambio de dimensión. – Declaro Vegeta sin despegar su vista de la muchacha. – Era un proyecto que el estúpido de Freezer quiso probar para poder obtener mas poder. Pero tenía entendido que esa idea se descartó, pues lo único que logro fue desintegrar a sus aliados. – Recordó el príncipe sayajin para luego mirar a la niña.

\- Entonces tengo una teoría. – Empezó Bulma con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos. – Kagome-chan asegura que recuerda haber sido evacuada en una especie de capsula redonda, ¿verdad? – Quiso confirmar la científica, recibiendo una afirmación por parte de la menor.

Entonces Bulma saco una vieja foto de una de las paginas de un dosier, para mostrarle a Kagome la foto.

\- ¿Una cosa parecida a esto? – Pregunto mostrándole la foto a la menor.

La chica agarro la foto, para mirarla y sorprenderse reconociendo al instante el objeto de la foto.

\- ¡Exacto! Esa es la capsula en la que mi supuesta mama me encerró antes de mandarme al espacio en ese sueño. – Dijo la muchacha, para que Vegeta mirara a Bulma.

\- Pero esa es la nave que usábamos para viajar cuando estaba en el ejercito de Freezer. – Dijo el hombre, para mirar con mayor desconfianza a la joven.

Ni su hijo podía haber visto esa nave en ningún momento, ¿Cómo era posible que esa niña si lo recordara? Es más, ¿Cómo puñetas habían más sayajin supervivientes  
Entonces, un recuerdo fugaz paso por la mente del sayajin.

Recordó una noche, donde Raditz les conto sobre su hermana menor. Quien creyeron muerta en batalla, pues parecía que la habían mandado a una misión de alto riesgo con otro sayajin, según recordaba el hombre, y ninguno de los dos regresaron con vida.

En ese momento, Vegeta le daba bastante igual lo que ese estúpido le contara, pero ahora le servía para algo que ese inútil estimara a su adorada hermana.  
Y es que, si miraba bien a Kagome, le encontraba un cierto aire a ciertos hermanos que estaban presentes en la sala, pero no llegaba a parecerse en nada.

\- ¡VEGETA! – Le grito su esposa al susodicho, para que despertara de su trance al ver a la niña.

Y es que se había quedado mirando fijamente a la pobre Kagome mientras recordaba todo eso, y parecía que había estado un largo tiempo haciéndolo, pues la muchacha en cuestión se sentía sumamente apenada, escondida detrás de una almohada, mientras su mujer le gritaba enfadada y su hijo lo miraba, con algo de celos.

Esa ultima mirada la ignoro, para toser un poco y recomponerse.

\- Acabo de recordar una vieja historia, que podría tener que ver con la niña. – Dijo de repente el hombre, para mirar a los hermanos Son. – Quiero que os hagáis una prueba de ADN con la muchacha. – Ordeno mas que otra cosa el hombre.

\- ¿De que puñetas estas hablando Vegeta? – Interrogo la peli azul, sin entender que pretendía con eso su marido.

\- Me da la impresión, de que Kagome es sobrina de Kakarotto. – Dijo sin mas el hombre, sorprendiendo a todos.

Entonces Vegeta tubo que explicar la pequeña anécdota esa noche de hace tantos años, para poder explicar por qué había una sayajin más. Porque solo con concentrarse en el ki de la muchacha, podía saber que era sayajin.

Kagome solo escuchaba, pero con cada cosa que escuchaba, mas cosas le iban viniendo a la memoria.  
Cuando Vegeta nombro a Raditz, ella rápidamente lo reconoció como su tío, pues ella tenía un vago recuerdo de eso y de otro más, Kakarotto, a quien también reconoció cuando Vegeta lo nombro.

Parecía ser, que cuantas mas cosas le explicaban sobre la raza sayajin, más fragmentos de recuerdo recuperaba la muchacha.

Rápidamente se hizo de noche, Kagome se notaba notoriamente cansada, pues parecía que recordar tantas cosas de golpe la dejo mal mentalmente, por lo que Bulma le ofreció quedarse en su casa.  
Con pena, Kagome tuvo que aceptar, pues no tenia mas lugar donde ir, y así tampoco molestaría a Gohan y a Goten, que tras todo lo sucedido esa tarde, habían llegado a encariñarse con ella igual que ella con ellos, pues a pesar de que todavía no tenían los resultados de ADN, pues Bulma estaba trabajando en ello con otros científicos, sentía que tenían que ser familia.

En ese momento, Kagome se encontraba dándose un baño en el cuarto de invitados de la gran mansión.  
Bulma le había dicho que se acomodara como si fuera su casa, que no se preocupara por nada, que ella le ayudaría en todo lo que necesitara, pues aun tenia ropa de su juventud que no había tenido la oportunidad de tirar.

Tras el baño, Kagome se arregló para la cena, y aunque Bulma le dijo que podía ir a cenar ya en pijama, a la muchacha le daba algo de corte. Aun así, hizo caso a la mujer, pues después de que todos se fueran a sus respectivas casas, pudo ver como Bulma tenía un carácter bastante fuerte.

Bajo al comedor, para encontrarse con la pequeña Bra, peleando con su hermano por… ¿Una silla? No entendía nada.

\- ¡Yo quiero sentarme al lado de Kagome! – Dijo en un berrinche la pequeña mientras trataba inútilmente de empujar a su hermano mayor fuera de la silla.

\- Este es mi sitio para la cena enana, te aguantas y te sientas al lado de papa como siempre. – Dijo el muchacho de forma tranquila.

Parecía ser que ya le habían asignado un puesto para la cena y parecía que la niña quería estar a su lado a toda costa, se preguntaba porque…

\- Bra amor, tú puedes sentarte delante de Kagome-chan, no pasa nada. – Trato Bulma de calmar la rabieta de su hija antes de que su marido se enterara de lo que estaba pasando.

Kagome entonces entro a la sala, para sonreír dulcemente hacia la niña.

\- ¿Por qué estas molesta Bra-chan? – Pregunto cargándola en brazos mientras la niña se dejaba.

\- Yo quiero sentarme a tu lado para la cena… Quiero que hablemos mucho, que juguemos juntas… - Empezó a explicar la menor tiernamente, a punto de llorar casi.

Entonces Kagome entendió, que la niña únicamente la sentía como una hermana mayor o algo por el estilo. Sonrió para abrazarla con ternura.

\- No hace falta estar sentadas juntas para hablar, Bra. – Explico la pelinegra con calma. – Además, si estas sentadas delante de mí será más fácil hablar, ¿o no? – Dijo peinando un poco el pelo de la niña.

Con esto, la discusión acabo. Bulma estaba sorprendida con la maña que tenia la muchacha con los niños y Trunks, extrañamente le encanto ver como Kagome trataba a su caprichosa hermana menor.

Vegeta nunca se entero de esa pequeña pelea entre los hermanos y la cena y la noche pasaron normalmente, aunque solo porque Kagome accedió alegremente a dormir con la joven peli azul.

Tenia que descansar, pues el día siguiente será bastante largo…

_**¡Capitulo 4 ya terminado! **_

_**¡Muchas gracias a Genesis por el review!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, dejad un review si es así. **_

_**Me despido por ahora, nos vemos pronto**_

_**ATT: Kou Kuroi (Ai Daidouji) **_


	5. 5-Kenkyu

Tradiciones de Sayajines  
Por Kou Kuroi (Ai Daidouji)

_ATENCION: Los personajes presentados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son creación de Akira Toryiama y Rumiko Takahashi.__  
__Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de la historia y algún personaje secundario.__  
__Avisar también de que los personajes pueden salir algo OOC._

_Sin más, os dejo con la historia, ¡espero os guste!_

**Kenkyu**

Los primeros rayos del sol pasaban a través de la gran ventana del cuarto de la pequeña princesa sayajin, despertando inmediatamente a Kagome de su sueño.

Al principio, la joven viajera en el tiempo quedo confundida, pues no reconocía la habitación, hasta que recordó todo lo que había pasado en el día anterior, desde la pelea con Inuyasha, hasta el templo, sus recuerdos y finalmente, el extraño viaje espacio-temporal-universal hasta su dimensión de origen.  
Miro a su lado y noto el pequeño bulto que formaba la joven hija del príncipe Vegeta, que no se despegaba de ella en ningún momento.

Le acaricio el pelo con ternura, esa niña parecía haberle cogido demasiado cariño desde el segundo 0 y, aunque adorable, no sabía si era tan bueno que la niña cogiera tanta confianza con alguien que es un total desconocido.  
Suspiro un poco, pensó que igual era por el ki sayajin que poseía, que hacía que la niña le tuviera confianza, pero bueno, tampoco se quejaba. Al fin y al cabo, los niños le gustaban mucho.

Fue entonces que recordó a Shippo, ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora con los demás? ¿La buscarían todavía? Quien sabe… Recordó también que tenía con ella los fragmentos de la perla, el bote que aún lo conservaba como un collar en su cuello. Aun recordaba con gracia como los habitantes de esta dimensión miraban con asombro el día anterior sus 2 trozos de la perla…

.

.

.

\- ¿Todo el mundo en el mundo del que vienes se pelea por estos trozos enanos de una perla? ¡Bah! Menuda estupidez. – Fue la frase del príncipe guerrero, mientras miraba a la joven con el bote en mano.

\- Igual aquí es una estupidez, pero en el Japón Feudal, solo un trozo de esta perla da a los demonios o medio demonios un poder aterrador, capaces de destruir pueblos enteros. – Explico Kagome, recordando a su enemigo número 1; Naraku.

\- ¿Solo da poder esa esfera? – Pregunto con curiosidad Gohan, sentado al lado de la chica y muy interesado en saber sobre ese mundo.

\- No, eso es lo que hacen los fragmentos. La perla al completo, es capaz de concederte cualquier deseo que le pidas. – Explico la chica. – Generalmente, todos la quieren para hacerse más fuertes, sobre todo los demonios y medio demonios. – Termino de resumir la chica. – Además de que la perla en si tiene una historia muy extensa tras ella, no me la se de memoria, creo que el monje Miroku sí que se la sabe entera, explica de donde se originó y de que está hecha la perla de Shikon. – Dijo la chica, viendo la cara de Gohan que le brillaban los ojos del interés.

\- Parece que Gohan está muy interesado en la historia de esa perla. – Comento Videl al ver la cara de su marido brillar. Le conocía muy bien, le gustaba mucho aprender cosas gracias a Milk, quien lo obligaba a estudiar mucho desde pequeño.

\- Realmente tengo mucho interés en saber cómo es ese mundo alterno de donde viene Kagome. Es tan diferente a este mundo que realmente tengo muchas ganas de poder ir contigo. – Dijo Gohan mirando a la joven adolescente. – Además, dices que todavía tienes una misión allí, ¿verdad? -Pregunto con interés, viendo como la chica afirmaba con la cabeza. - Pues quiero acompañarte y ayudarte y de paso investigar todo lo que pueda sobre esa dimensión. – Explico el chico con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Es cierto que desde lo de Bu, ha estado todo muy tranquilo, yo también quiero ir a pelear contigo, Kag. – Dijo Goten abrazando por el hombro a la chica.

Kagome miro a ambos hermanos por un momento, para reír un poco. Realmente amaban poder pelear, un sentimiento que ella también sentía desde que empezó su aventura y, que ahora, sentía con más intensidad al haber recuperado sus memorias perdidas.

\- Si son tan fuertes como dices, quiero ver si puedo con ellos, iré también. – Anunció de la nada el príncipe Vegeta. – Por supuesto Trunks tú también vienes. No entrenas como es debido desde que la Tierra está en paz, necesitas entrenar y esta es tu oportunidad. – Ordeno el hombre mirando a su hijo mayor autoritariamente.

Este solo dio un respingo al ver a su padre así, pero ya tenía decidido que iría con ellos desde que escucho la misión de la joven Higurashi.

\- Iba a pedirte permiso para ir de todas formas, padre. – Dijo Trunks sonriendo como si nada. Su sangre guerrera quería ver cuan fuertes eran los villanos a los que Kagome se tenía que enfrentar del diario.

\- Y bien, ¿Cómo se supone que irán al otro universo? – Cuestiono Bulma de golpe. Ella ya ni se molestaba en intentar pararlos, sabía que no le harían caso, y ella se tendría que quedar a cuidar a su hija, que de ninguna manera iría con ellos. Entonces planteo el primer gran problema, ¿Cómo ir? – Por lo que Kagome-chan nos ha contado, viajo de vuelta aquí en un templo o algo similar. – Todos asintieron. – Y Gohan y Goten aseguran que jamás en sus vidas han visto tal templo en la montaña donde viven. – Volvieron a asentir. - ¿Quién garantiza que ese templo mañana siga en ese lugar? Y, es más, ¿Quién os garantiza que de estar allí os lleve justo al universo donde Kagome-chan creció? – Finalizo la científica mirándolos detenidamente.

\- Cierto… - Murmuro Kagome pensativa. Las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles…

Al final decidieron que lo investigarían todo al día siguiente, con calma, ya que empezaba a hacerse tarde y las niñas tenían que cenar, bañarse y dormir.

.

.

.

La joven suspiro un poco. Decidieron por las buenas ir con ella, quien sabe porque, y sin cuestionarse tan siquiera si lo que decía era verdad… Que lo era, pero supuso que las pruebas, véase, su uniforme del colegio y los fragmentos de la perla, fueron más que suficientes para créele la historia.

De todas formas, la chica se levantó con cuidado de la cama para no despertar a la pequeña bella durmiente, y se fue a dar una ducha refrescante.

\- ¡Ah! Que bien sienta una ducha de agua caliente. – Dijo relajándose automáticamente al contacto con el agua. Hacía ya un tiempo que no iba a su tiempo y se tomaba un descanso en una cama en condiciones y una ducha en condiciones. Esas cosas las echaba de menos en la época feudal.

Una vez terminada la ducha, se secó y vistió, para al salir, ver a la pequeña Bra despertarse y frotarse los ojitos tiernamente.

\- Buenos días Bra-chan. – Saludo la adolescente con una tierna sonrisa.

\- Buenos días hermanita. – Saludo de vuelta y algo soñolienta la pequeña Brief, sin notar que al llamar "hermana" a Kagome, la estaba incluyendo como parte de la familia, más concretamente siendo la pareja de Trunks, el hermano mayor de la pequeña.

\- ¿Hermanita? – Pregunto Kagome tratando de sonar natural y que para nada se había alterado un poco.

\- Si… ¿O acaso no te agrada Trunks? Se que es un tonto y que siempre hace enfadar a papa, pero es buen chico en el fondo. – Dijo Bra ya más despierta.

Kagome se impactó a eso, ¿Cómo una niña tan pequeña ya sabía de todas esas cosas? Realmente eso la asusto. Los niños crecen muy deprisa últimamente…

\- Claro que me agrada tu hermano, pero no nos conocemos tanto, no me agrada de la forma que tu piensas. – Dijo la chica un poco nerviosa.

\- Pero a mi hermano sí. – Dijo de repente la menor. – Él te mira mucho, y sonríe como un tonto. – Dijo alegremente la pequeña. – Y tú también lo miraste así en el templo. – Dijo con un tono de picardía Bra, a tal nivel que Kagome no sabía si estaba hablando con una niña o con una amiga de la escuela que se estaba metiendo con ella con el chico que le gustaba… Pero a ella no le gustaba Trunks, le parecía lindo, claro porque es muy atractivo, pero ella está enamorada de Inuyasha…

Al pensar en el medio demonio la chica cambio su expresión a una más melancólica, ahora que lo recordaba, Inuyasha seguía enamorado de Kikyo. Igual ya iba siendo hora de pasar página con respecto ese tema, Inuyasha nunca la vería a ella, vería a una Kikyo que no estaba hecha con tierra y huesos.

Bra miraba a Kagome y noto el cambio de expresión de la chica. Aunque a vista de la chiquilla, Kagome parecía haberse puesto triste por algo que ella dijo, por lo que se alarmo y rápidamente se lanzó a sus brazos toda apenada.

\- ¡Lo siento! – Grito al tiempo que se tiraba a los brazos de Kagome, quien apenas había logrado sostenerla en sus brazos a tiempo de que no se cayera.

La cargo con cuidado y la miro, sin saber por qué le pedía perdón.

\- ¿Por qué me pides perdón Bra? – Pregunto con curiosidad la muchacha. No entendía que pasaba aquí.

\- Te pusiste triste por lo que te dije, ¿verdad? – Pregunto la niña mirando a la mayor con pena y miedo a la vez.

Kagome la miro un momento, para reír algo y abrazarla con dulzura.

\- Nada de eso peque, he recordado algo que no me gusta, es todo. – Dijo la chica acariciando el pelo de la princesa. – Venga, va, bajemos a desayunar. – Continuo la chica bajando con la niña en brazos de vuelta a la cocina.

Una vez allí la familia, con la invitada, desayunó normalmente, con conversaciones triviales, como Bulma quejándose a Kagome de su insensible marido que no cuidaba las maquinas que ella hacia para él y su estúpido entrenamiento, o como la pequeña Bra hablando de sus amiguitos del parvulario y demás cosas de niños que a Kagome le daba mucha ternura.

Una vez terminaron, Bulma se dispuso a limpiar todo el desastre de trastes sucios, pues ahora tenía un estomago sayajin mas que alimentar por lo que era mucho mas traste que limpiar, aunque con la ayuda de los robots, pero igual ella tenia que estar allí.  
Fue por eso que, sintiéndose culpable y no queriendo escuchar un no por respuesta, Kagome se ofreció a ayudar a la mujer muy a pesar de la misma, quien no quería que su invitada tuviera que hacer esas cosas.

\- Bien, esto ya está. – Dijo Bulma sonriendo una vez vio la cocina impoluta. – Lo siguiente es el templo. – Dijo mirando a Kagome más seriamente.

\- Si, hay que averiguar por qué paso todo esto… - Murmuro Kagome pensativa. - ¿Y por donde empezamos? – Miro a la mayor, quien tenía una sonrisa algo arrogante.

\- Evidentemente a investigar el templo. No puedo buscar nada en archivos si no sé cómo es ni ver esa estatua de la diosa que mencionas. – Dijo Bulma para salir hacia el patio, donde se encontraba su marido. – Yo quede con Gohan para investigar eso, y como Goten recuerda aun donde estaba el templo, vamos a ver si aún sigue allí y de tener esa suerte trataremos de averiguar algo. – Explico la científica, mientras miraba su marido curiosamente. - ¿Vendrás con nosotros? – Pregunto al ver que las miraba.

Vegeta negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo no iré, y la muchacha tampoco. – Sentencio, mirando a Kagome con una sonrisa un tanto extraña, que hizo pensar a la joven que algo no muy bueno se avecinaba.

\- ¿Y porque yo no? – Pregunto, con miedo de la respuesta que pudiera darle el hombre.

\- Evidentemente, voy a entrenarte. – Sentencio como si fuera los más obvio. – Eres una sayajin pura, pero no sabes usar tu ki, y se ve que nunca has entrenado en condiciones. – Sentencio mirando a Kagome como si la escaneara. – Si vas a pelear, necesitas aprender a usar tus poderes como es debido. – Dijo más bien ordenando, haciendo que Kagome no pudiera negarse.

\- No seas muy duro con ella Vegeta, que aún es una niña. – Dijo Bulma bufando con algo de molestia al ver como Vegeta trataba a la muchacha. – En fin, mucha suerte Kagome-chan. – Le dio un ligero golpe en la espalda en señal de ánimo, saco su aeronave último modelo de la capsula y se fue volando en dirección a casa de Gohan, dejando atrás a Vegeta y a una muy sorprendida Kagome, quien nunca había visto una tecnología tan avanzada.

\- Ostras… La tecnología de aquí es mucho más avanzada que la que tenemos en la época moderna en el otro mundo… - Murmuro una vez vio a Bulma alejarse en la distancia.

\- Déjate de tonterías niña, ve a ponerte ropa de entrenamiento y vuelve aquí, es hora de que entrenes como es debido. – Se apresuro en decir Vegeta, haciendo que la chica saliera corriendo en dirección al cuarto de la pequeña Bra, donde tenía toda la ropa que Bulma le había dejado y que la pequeña se había encargado de llevar porque quería que durmiera con ella.

En el otro lado del extenso jardín de la mansión, los dos hermanos vieron la escena de lejos un poco preocupados.

\- Papa no va a hacerle daño a mi hermanita, ¿verdad? – Pregunto la pequeña Brief mirando a su hermanito preocupada.

\- Solo la va a entrenar en las artes marciales como a mi… Espero. – Dijo Trunks igual de preocupado que su hermanita, para entonces notar el pequeño detalle. – Espera, ¿hermanita la llamaste? – Pregunto algo sonrojado el chico mirando incrédulo a su hermanita menor.

\- Claro, ella te gusta, ¿verdad? Vi como la miras y es como papa y mama se miran también. – Dijo la pequeña con aparente inocencia. Aunque luego recordó la cara triste de Kagome esa mañana y se puso triste ella. – Aunque creo que ella recordó algo que no le gusto cuando le dije eso en la mañana y se puso triste… - Dijo mas bien para ella misma la pequeña, creando en Trunks una intriga sobre eso.

Cierto era que todavía no conocía mucho a Kagome y no pensaba que fuera muy correcto meterse a preguntar por su vida privada cuando para ella, él aun era un total desconocido. Pero también era cierto lo que su hermanita decía, él había sentido una atracción casi instantánea en cuando vio a la muchacha despierta en el templo. Ósea, él es un chico joven, es normal que se fijara en las chicas y Kagome no era precisamente fea que digamos. Tenía un buen cuerpo la chica, no se podía ignorar eso.

Suspiro pesadamente ante eso, necesitaba conocer mas a la chica para saber que era lo que la preocupaba tanto y para eso tenia que acercarse a ella.

Y con su padre entrenándola eso seria altamente difícil…

.

.

.

Por otro lado, Bulma junto a Gohan y Goten, llegaron al famoso templo que viajaba a trabes de los diferentes universos y tiempo…

\- Vaya, si que se ve viejo. – Dijo Bulma una vez llegaron para bajarse de la nave y guardarla en la capsula.

\- Yo encontré algunos textos antiguos que hablan de un templo misterioso, pero no se si es este de aquí… - Murmuro Gohan mirando los papeles que tenia en su maleta.

\- Bueno, entonces busquemos esa sala misteriosa. – Dijo Bulma encaminándose al templo. – Por cierto, Goten, ¿sabes dónde queda esa sala? – Pregunto Bulma mirando al mas joven del grupo.

\- No, yo me quede con las niñas cuando Trunks fue a investigar, por lo que no tengo ni idea de donde esta esa sala. – Dijo el chico como si nada, mientras caminaba tras la científica en busca de la sala misteriosa.

\- Bueno, simplemente asegurémonos que este templo no nos teletransporta a otro lugar antes de saber como funciona. – Dijo Gohan de repente, haciendo que Bulma y Goten pararan su caminar justo estando en el interior del templo.

\- Cierto… ¿Cómo hacemos para que no nos lleve mientras estamos investigando? – Dijo Bulma con temor, pues el pensar en no ver a sus pequeños retoños y a su marido nunca mas la angustiaba profundamente.

\- Según los papeles, los pueblerinos evitaban ir en solitario al templo y solían dejar a algunos vigilando el exterior para que el templo no se llevara a mas gente… Pero no sé qué tan eficaz será siendo solo 3 aquí. – Dijo Gohan mirando los documentos.

\- Suponiendo que estemos en el mismo templo que mencionan tus viejos papeles debería funcionar, ¿no hermanito? – Dijo Goten sembrando la duda entre los dos mayores. – Es lo que dijiste antes, no sabemos si esos documentos hacen referencia a nuestro misterioso templo nómada. – Dijo el chico con toda la tranquilidad que podía aparentar.

Ambos adultos se miraron, para entonces pensar en lo mismo y mirar a Goten con una sonrisa.

\- Como el genio científico que soy, vamos a hacer el experimento. – Dijo Bulma sonriendo misteriosamente hacia Goten, cosa que puso nervioso al menor.

\- Siento que esto no me va a gustar… - Murmuro para si mismo el menor.

Conclusión; Goten se quedo a la puerta del templo, vigilando el exterior, como un guardia de seguridad, mientras Gohan y Bulma se adentraban en busca de esa misteriosa sala.

\- Según los niños, una sala impecable, con la estatua de una mujer y un cuadro del universo tras ella… - Murmuraba Bulma mirando el templo mal cuidado a su paso. – Dios, ¿Qué nadie limpio este lugar en años o qué? – Protesto la científica viendo el polvo en los muebles.

\- No te alteres Bulma, piensa que viaja y no suele quedarse mucho tiempo en los sitios, por lo que seguramente los pocos que viajaron aquí, no tuvieron tiempo de limpiarlo. Además, es enorme para hacerlo una persona sola… - Murmuro mirando el sitio y sacando alguna que otra foto.

\- Me sorprende que a pesar de que existen evidencias de este templo, no haya ni dibujos ni fotos del lugar. – Dijo Bulma aun buscando la sala de la estatua.

\- Eso también me extraño a mí, pero ya tengo la respuesta a eso. – Dijo Gohan mostrándole a Bulma las fotos que había sacado en ese momento con el móvil.

Y es que resulta que todas las fotos que Gohan acababa de hacer se habían corrompido y se veían en negro, cuando la foto que le hizo a su hija momentos antes se veía perfectamente con una buena calidad.

\- Bien, este templo no quiere ser fotografiado, ya veo. – Dijo la científica sorprendida al ver ese resultado tan inesperado. Y mas teniendo en cuenta que ese móvil que usaba el mayor de los hijos Son era de los recientes teléfonos inteligentes creados por su propia corporación.

Al rato de dar vueltas y mirar todas las salas sin éxito, ambos adultos suspiraron con cansancio.

\- ¿Sera que solo los niños pueden ver esa dichosa sala? – Gruño Bulma cansada y decepcionada de no haber podido encontrar nada.

\- No pone nada de eso en los documentos, igual es una clase de puerta secre… - Gohan se callo al notar una puerta abierta de par en par. - ¿Habías visto esto? – Pregunto Gohan extrañado, pues ellos estaban cerrando todas las puertas.

\- Que va. – Bulma se asomo para gritar eufórica. - ¡Gohan es aquí! – Grito entrando a la sala y asombrándose de sobremanera. – Esto parece otro lugar, esta tan limpio…

\- Es verdad. – Dijo el muchacho, para centrarse un poco en el lugar. Podía percibir un extraño poder emanando de esa sala, pero, ¿Por qué no lo había notado asta entrar allí? Un misterio más para ese extraño lugar.

\- Entonces, ¿Tu notaste algo Gohan? – Pregunto la mujer mirando a su acompañante con curiosidad al verlo serio.

\- Nada mas entrar no, pero al concentrarme un poco noto un extraño poder que emana esta sala y que fuera de esta no soy capaz de notar. – Explico seriamente, desconfiando un poco del lugar. – Es como si el templo fuera una especie de protección para que nadie note el gran poder que esta sala posee. – Explico el chico. – Aunque es solo una idea.

\- Eso explicaría el porque es capaz de viajar. Alguien debió darle algún tipo de poder extraño. – Dijo la científica mirando la estatua de la mujer con curiosidad.

De un momento a otro saco un lápiz y un papel y empezó a dibujar, como malamente pudo, lo que era la escultura frente a ella.  
Sabiendo que los móviles no servían de nada, y suponía que una cámara profesional tampoco, decidió probar a dibujarla como bien sabia.

\- ¿Bulma? – Pregunto Gohan al verla tratar de dibujar la escultura.

\- No sirve de nada hacerle fotos, por lo que pensé en dibujarla. – Dijo la mujer como si nada. – Gohan, ¿puedes ir mirando si hay algún tipo de nombre o escritura o algo así? Igual sacamos aquí encontramos alguna información sobre quien construyo el templo. – Explico la mujer mientras se centraba en dibujar.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, mientras dejaba que Bulma dibujara tranquilamente. Evidentemente de los dos, Bulma seguramente tendría mayor talento artístico, por los planos que suelen hacer los inventores y esas cosas.

Sin perder mas tiempo, Gohan se puso a investigar la estatua, con calma, pasando la mano con delicadeza por la base para ver si había algún tipo de grabado o algo así. Pero no había nada de nada, ni grabado ni escrito.  
Por lo que paso a mirar el cuadro del universo. Era magnifico, y por lo que recordaba de su viaje a Namek, estaba muy bien representado el espacio, con colores muy similares a los que vio y todo. Si no fuera porque se notaba los trazos de pincel, podría decirse que era una foto vista desde el punto de vista de un ente superior incorpóreo.

Trato de mover el cuadro para ver si había algo detrás escrito, pero no logro moverla ni un milímetro, por lo que supuso que estaba bien enganchada a la pared.

\- No hay nada aquí a parte del cuadro y la estatua… - Murmuro notoriamente decepcionado, para revisar paredes mientras apoyaba su mano. – Solo espero que no haya algún tipo de trampa o algo… - Pensó en voz alta, alarmando a la mujer quien acababa de perder su concentración.

\- ¿Qué dijiste de trampas Gohan? – Pregunto alarmada la mujer mirando al joven adulto.

\- No hay nada ni en el cuadro ni en la escultura, no parece que haya un código secreto ni nada parecido, por lo que igual si descubrimos algo puede que también, para protegerlo, haya una trampa. – Explico el chico, mientras con cuidado pasaba la mano por toda la pared.

\- No me digas esto, no quiero morir aún. – Se quejo la mujer mientras trataba de terminar el dibujo lo más rápido que podía, por si acaso las palabras de Gohan llamaban al mal tiempo.

Por su parte, Gohan seguía investigando la pared, pero no encontró nada. Decidido mirar el techo y el suelo también, buscando cualquier cosa, aunque fuera una trampilla o algo, pero nada.

\- Ya no se por donde mas buscar… - Dijo con cansancio el chico, sentándose justo al lado de la escultura, notando una pequeña corriente de aire. - ¿Qué? – Murmuro para mover su mano cerca de la base de la escultura, para sonreír algo. – Creo que debajo de la estatua hay algo. – Dijo para acto seguido, tratar de mover la estatua.

Primero trato de empujarla, pero no se movió ni un milímetro. Entonces opto por tirar de la estatua, pero tampoco. La movió en todas las direcciones, asta que se dio cuenta que era como la tapa de una botella y simplemente empezó a darle vueltas.

A todo esto, Bulma solo lo miraba sin entender nada y con el dibujo todavía a medio hacer.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo Gohan? No puedo terminar el dibujo. – Protesto la mujer, confundida al ver lo que el hijo mayor de su mejor amigo hacía.

\- Es una especie de puerta. – Dijo para cuando ya no pudo dar mas vueltas, tirar hacia arriba la estatua, abriendo un pequeño compartimento secreto del suelo, donde había un libro. – Bulma, coge todo lo que haya dentro y sal corriendo. – Dijo el chico, para que la mujer lo hiciera al momento.

Tras eso, Gohan cerro con cuidado la puerta nuevamente, para salir corriendo tras Bulma del lugar, encontrándose a Goten en el exterior, mas aburrido y cabreado que nunca.

\- ¡Ya era hora! ¿Qué os tomo tanto tiempo? – Pregunto Goten aliviado de que al menos estuvieran bien.

\- Costo un rato largo, pero finalmente encontramos algo. – Dijo Gohan, mientras Bulma mostraba un libro de aspecto antiguo.

\- ¿Y eso? – Pregunto el joven con curiosidad.

\- Ahora lo veremos. – Dijo la científica, para abrir el libro y entonces…

\- ¿Qué idioma es este? – Pregunto Gohan confundido, pues no reconocía la fuente de texto usada en el libro.

\- Ni idea… Sera mejor que investiguemos que idioma es este. – Dijo Bulma, dejando que Gohan sacara un par de fotos de las paginas del libro. En este caso, las fotos no se corrompieron, por lo que el chico podría investigar con ellas.

\- ¿Y como encontrareis el idioma? – Pregunto Goten con curiosidad.

\- Buscaremos en los archivos de las bibliotecas, obviamente. – Dijeron a coro los dos, para entonces acordar en llamarse si descubrían algo más.

Tras eso, se dio por concluida la investigación de campo al templo, y cada quien emprendió el camino a su casa.

Al volver Bulma ya al mediodía, se encontró con una escena que la enfado a niveles insospechados.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? - Pregunto la mujer viendo un poco el panorama de su patio y los involucrados en el salón.

Pues empezando porque el patio estaba todo echo un desastre, con hoyos por todos lados, dignos de una pelea de su marido contra cualquier villano, sus muebles exteriores esparcidos por todos lados, aunque sin daños gracias a que Trunks se dedico a ponerlos a salvo y finalmente el salón parecía una clínica, con su marido apoyado en el marco de la puerta que llevaba al pasillo, con su pequeña hija regañándolo por, aparentemente, ser excesivamente duro con su "hermanita" y finalmente a Kagome tumbada en el sofá, llena de rasguños y moratones, milagrosamente viva y sin ningún tipo de miembro roto. Estaba siendo cuidada por su hijo mayor, que simplemente se dedicaba a vendarla y curarla.

En cuanto todos vieron a la líder de Corporación Capsula palidecieron, porque todos sabían que una Bulma enfadada podría ser mucho peor que cualquier villano al que se hubieran enfrentado nunca.

En resumen, ese día todos, menos la pequeña Bra y una mal herida Kagome, tuvieron raciones de comida a nivel adulto humano promedio y castigados sin cualquier entrenamiento y entretenimiento hasta que su patio no volviera a ser lo que fue antes de que ella marchara.

**_¡Capitulo 5 ya terminado!_**

**_Siento mucho haber tardado TANTISIMO en traer este capitulo TnT  
Tenia que aclarar muchos puntos de la trama, investigar sobre unas cosas y sobre todo sacar tiempo entre el trabajo y el cambio de ordenador y la perdida de datos tras el cambio de terminal Q-Q_**

**_Se que no es una excusa valida por dejar abandonado tanto tiempo el fic, pero lo compensare con capítulos el doble de largos como este._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, dejad un review si es así._**

**_Me despido por ahora, nos vemos pronto_**

**_ATT: Kou Kuroi (Ai Daidouji)_**


	6. 6-Ritān I

Tradiciones de Sayajines  
Por Kou Kuroi (Ai Daidouji)

_ATENCION: Los personajes presentados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son creación de Akira Toryiama y Rumiko Takahashi.__  
__Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de la historia y algún personaje secundario.__  
__Avisar también de que los personajes pueden salir algo OOC._

_Sin más, os dejo con la historia, ¡espero os guste!_

**Ritān I**

Tras una larga tarde donde el príncipe Vegeta y su hijo restauraron sin ayuda de ninguna clase el jardín de la mansión, Bra cuidaba de una medio muerta Kagome que apenas podía mantenerse en pie y Bulma vigilaba a sus 2 hombres de la casa mientras trabajaban en el patio, finalmente se podía respirar la armonía y la calma en la mansión, sin peleas, sin gritos, solo charlas amistosas y una seria amenaza por parte de Bulma que el castigo si esto se repetía seria MUCHO peor que lo de hoy.

Al día siguiente, Bulma se encontraba desde muy temprano en la mañana investigando el lenguaje del libro en su amplia biblioteca privada llena de archivos.

\- Esto será difícil… - Murmuro la científica, mientras buscaba algo en sus archivos y en internet sobre alguna especie de lengua antigua o muy bizarra.

Sobre la media mañana, Trunks entraba a la biblioteca donde su madre trabajaba, mirándola con curiosidad.

\- ¿En que trabajas mama? – Pregunto el joven heredero, mirando el libro con la extraña escritura.

\- Investigo esto, lo encontramos con Gohan en la sala de la estatua del templo. – Explico la científica mientras no despegaba la vista de su ordenador. – La cosa es que no se que idioma es ese, Gohan y yo tratamos de averiguar como decodificarlo. – Explico la mujer como si nada.

\- Oh, si te sirve de ayuda, a mi me recuerdan a unas runas. – Dijo el muchacho mientras ojeaba un poco el libro, y encontraba ilustraciones de lo que parecían diferentes dioses, y entre ellos, una pagina donde salía la mujer de la estatua. – Parece una especie de enciclopedia sobre dioses o algo así. – Comento el joven, dejando el libro de vuelta a la mesa.

\- Si, también pensé en eso, pero eso son solo las primeras 3 páginas, luego hay más, como una especie de diario o algo así. – Explico Bulma para entonces darse cuenta de lo que su hijo dijo. – Espera, ¿dijiste runas? – Pregunto la mujer para volver a hojear el libro.

En cuanto miro con atención las primeras 3 páginas, vio que el formato era muy distinto a la portada y el diario.

\- Ya veo… - Murmuro para si misma. – Esto esta escrito en dos tipografías, una que seguramente sea universal, y la otra que debe ser originaria de algún lado en particular. – Dedujo la mujer, para que su hijo se sentara a su lado.

\- Tiene sentido, para cualquiera que encuentre el libro, supongo que será importante saber quienes son los dioses, ¿verdad? – Pregunto Trunks, mientras miraba las paginas que eran del supuesto diario.

\- Exactamente, acabo de pensar en algunas teorías, como que iniciaron con la enciclopedia por algo, que luego se arrepintieran por algo y finalmente ese alguien use este libro para escribir su vida. También esta la posibilidad que los mismos dioses quisieran contar sus aventuras y este libro es una especie de borrador que hicieron primero para luego con esto hacer la versión final y este simplemente se perdiera… - Dijo la mujer para ponerse nuevamente a buscar runas con las cuales pudiera descifrar por lo menos las descripciones de los libros por si tenían alguna pista.

\- Puede ser… - Murmuro Trunks.

\- De todas formas, ahora llamare a Gohan y le contare todo esto, igual él tiene algo ya. – Dijo Bulma para tomar el teléfono y llamar al mayor de los hermanos Son.

Trunks suspiro, para levantarse.

\- Suerte mama. – Dijo antes de irse de camino a ver a Kagome, quien estaba con su adorable hermanita menor en la cocina.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Papi fue muy duro contigo ayer… - Preguntaba Bra preocupada por la muchacha, quien ya estaba, aparentemente, recuperada y en plena forma.

\- Tranquila, no me duele nada. – Le hizo un gesto con los brazos a la niña para que no se preocupara. Esa niña se la paso pegada a ella desde la paliza del entrenamiento del día anterior. Le sabia mal preocupar tanto a Bra.

\- ¿Estas segura? Mueves raro el cuerpo. – Hablo el príncipe guerrero, quien llevaba un rato entrenando solo afuera y vigilaba a las chicas desde fuera.

Kagome miro al hombre, tensándose automáticamente al verlo.

\- Si señor, estoy perfectamente. – Dijo casi como soldado, confundiendo a Bra y a Vegeta, mientras Trunks, quien escucho a su padre y a Kagome, suspiraba entrando.

\- Te duele la espalda, ¿verdad? – Dijo el chico sin más, para golpear suavemente la espalda de la chica, y esta automáticamente ahogar un grito de dolor con sus manos.

\- Papi te pasaste con ella. Es una chica, no es Trunks. – Reprocho nuevamente la pequeña Brief, mientras Trunks acompañaba a la joven a la habitación de invitados que originalmente le correspondería a Kagome.

Vegeta miro a su pequeña, suspirando pesadamente, revolviéndole el pelo, apartándola de su camino a la vez.

\- Ya me disculpé Bra, deja de repetir como un loro. – Dijo autoritario, pero con cierta ternura, puesto que, aunque le molestara, era su princesita y no podía herirla con su forma de ser.

Por otro lado, Kagome y Trunks se encontraban en la habitación, Kagome tumbada de espaldas a él con la espalda al aire, mientras el muchacho se encargaba de echarle calmante en pomada y revisar sus heridas.

\- Si descansas hoy, para mañana seguramente ya te encuentres mejor. – Dijo el chico una vez terminada la tarea, mientras guardaba las cosas en el botiquín de primeros auxilios y dejaba intimidad a la muchacha para vestirse.

\- Gracias Trunks, dios realmente no imagine que fuera con todo desde el inicio el príncipe… Se nota que es demasiado fuerte. – Comento la muchacha, terminando de ponerse bien la camiseta para volver a acostarse boca abajo, mirando al chico desde su posición.

\- Papa esta acostumbrado a entrenar solo o conmigo, supongo que no supo medir bien la fuerza con la que te atacaba… - Suspiro el chico recordando como tubo que ir a salvar a la joven de su padre el día anterior…

.

.

.

Kagome se encontraba frente al príncipe sayajin, intimidada al poder que emanaba el hombre.

\- ¿Verdad que estabas acostumbrada a pelear? – Quiso confirmar el hombre mirándola con su típica mirada seria y fría.

\- S-Si señor, pero… - Kagome no tubo tiempo de seguir, cuando ya no vio a su interlocutor frente a ella.

Trunks y Bra miraban de lejos como su padre no dejo terminar a la muchacha, intrigados por ver que pasaba, pero igualmente preocupados porque su padre seguramente no tendría cuidado con Kagome.

De golpe, la muchacha se vio estampada en el suelo, con un fuerte dolor en la espalda, aun así, trato de levantarse como pudo, mirando a su rival, esquivando como malamente pudo los ataques del mayor.  
Hay que decir que la pobre Kagome no era capaz de esquivar muchos ataques por el dolor de espalda, pero poco a poco, con cada golpe del mayor, la muchacha empezaba a acostumbrarse a la velocidad del hombre y a bloquear y esquivar mejor los ataques.

Tras unos 10 minutos de intentar huir inútilmente, Vegeta empezaba a mosquearse.

\- ¿¡Porque no contratacas!? ¡Solo huyendo no me ganaras! – Le grito a la muchacha, quien se tenso y trato con mas fuerza de huir del hombre. Kagome realmente le estaba cogiendo miedo al príncipe.

Trunks al escuchar su padre y ver a Kagome, entendió inmediatamente que la muchacha no tenia ni idea de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, es más, recordó que ella menciono que tenia algo como poderes espirituales o algo por el estilo y usaba flechas purificadoras.

\- ¡Papa detente! ¡Ella no sabe pelear cuerpo a cuerpo! – Grito el joven de repente, pero su padre parecía ignorar lo que decía.

\- Señor Vegeta por favor pare… - Murmuro cansada Kagome en cuanto escucho a Trunks gritar eso, aun tratando de huir del hombre.

Aun así, Vegeta no parecía escucharla, y se preparo para lanzarle una bola de energía a la joven, quien entonces si temió por su vida.  
Kagome cerro fuerte sus ojos, esperando un doloroso golpe que nunca llego.

Al abrir los ojos, frente a ella estaba Trunks, parando a su padre como podía por la diferencia de poder.

\- ¡PAPA BASTA! – Grito finalmente Bra, y entonces el príncipe pareció volver en sí y paro, separándose de su hijo y viendo como la muchacha caía exhausta al suelo y llena de heridas.

\- ¿Estas bien Kagome? – Pregunto Trunks al escuchar como la muchacha caía, yendo a socorrerla de inmediato.

\- ¡Papi has sido muy malo con ella! No sabe pelear como tú, ¿Por qué no paraste? – Protesto Bra, viendo como su hermano cargaba a la joven forastera con mucho cuidado, llevándola dentro de casa.

Vegeta suspiro, sintiéndose de repente mal.

\- Tsk, ¿Por qué no lo dijo desde el principio? – Murmuro molesto el hombre mientras iba a por las medicinas para curar a la muchacha.

Realmente no pudo controlarse, la chica tenia sangre pura de sayajin, además era familiar de Kakarotto… Realmente su instinto guerrero lo obligo a ser mas rudo de lo que realmente quería con la chica.

.

.

.

\- Aun suerte que estabas allí Trunks, si no fuera por ti seguramente no hubiera vivido para contarlo. – Dijo algo divertida la joven, haciendo sonrojar al chico sin darse cuenta.

\- Ya, bueno… - Murmuro avergonzado, ahora mismo se veía tan linda e indefensa en la cama, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse. – De todas formas, ahora que papa ya vio que hay que empezar desde 0 contigo, tendrá mas cuidado. – Dijo tratando de cambiar de tema, sin mirarla mucho, pues estaba seguro que su cara estaba roja como un tomate.

Por su lado, Kagome miraba fijamente al muchacho, sin notar su sonrojo. Realmente era tan diferente a Inuyasha…

\- Me pregunto si… - Murmuro la muchacha, llamando la atención del joven.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto el chico con curiosidad.

\- Oh, nada importante, empecé a divagar en mis pensamientos. – Se excuso la joven algo apenada. – No te preocupes. – Dijo forzando una leve sonrisa.

\- Por cierto… - Empezó el joven tomando asiento a un lado de ella en la cama, mirándola con curiosidad. – Bra dijo que estabas algo decaída ayer en la mañana, ¿Estas segura que no quieres hablar? Suele ayudar mucho… - Propuso el chico mirándola seriamente, pero con ternura. – Pero esta bien si no quieres hablar… - Se apresuro a decir en cuando le vio el cambio de expresión.

\- Ah, sobre eso… - Murmuro imaginando posibles cosas que podrían estar pasando ahora en la era feudal. – Son temas personales, no creo que sea bueno contarte cuando hace tan poco que nos conocemos… - Murmuro la muchacha, para escuchar al chico suspirar pesadamente.

\- Perdón por meterme en tus asuntos, pero realmente Bra parecía afectada cuando te vio así, y si podía ayudar… - Empezó a disculparse el muchacho, explicando el porqué.

Kagome lo miro a eso, para reír algo.

\- Veo que te preocupas por tu hermanita a pesar de la diferencia de edad. – Dijo la muchacha divertida. – Son temas amorosos, ya sabes, esas cosas que los chicos no suelen importarle mucho. – Dijo entrando mas en confianza. Ese chico le transmitía seguridad, y sabía que podía confiar en él.

\- Ya bueno… - Se sonrojo mirando a otro lado, demonios, ¡eso no lo sabía ni su propia familia! – Que no se entere la mocosa. – Dijo sin más, para mirarla de vuelta una vez el color de su cara era el mismo que el de su cuerpo. – Con que temas amorosos, ¿Ese chico no te corresponde? Porque entonces es un idiota. – Dijo sin más, para entonces escucharse un "¡NO PUEDE SER!" y automáticamente aparecer Goten a la habitación donde estaban los jóvenes.

\- ¿¡QUIEN NARICES TE HA HECHO ESO KAG¡? ¡LO VOY A MA… -

\- Fue mi papa. – Dijo Bra llegando también, haciendo que el joven Son cerrara el pico de inmediato. Cualquiera menos Vegeta, estaba claro que contra él no tenia posibilidades.

\- ¿Goten? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Trunks sorprendido de ver a su mejor amigo en su casa tan de repente.

\- Nos llegaron las pruebas de ADN que tu madre nos hizo con Kag, ¡y somos primos! – Dijo el joven son. – Vine corriendo a contárselo a Kag, ya que Bulma y mi hermano están trabajando para averiguar como funciona ese templo, pero entonces Bra y Vegeta me contaron que estabas herida y me preocupé mucho. Pero me alegra que estés entera al menos. – Explico el chico, sentándose en una silla con la típica sonrisa marca Son. - ¿Qué tal te sientes? – Pregunto curioso.

\- Ahora entiendo, que bien que diera positivo. – Dijo divertida Kagome, para sonreír alegremente. – Ahora se me calmo el dolor, Trunks y Bra me están cuidando muy bien. – Dijo alegremente, para que la niña se sentara a su lado en la cama.

\- Me alegra oír eso. – Dijo Goten, para entonces caer en algo. – ¿Y de que hablabais antes de que llegara? – Pregunto con curiosidad el chico.

\- Sobre mi vida amorosa, creo. – Dijo Kagome un tanto apenada. – Preocupe a Bra ayer, y su hermanito vino a intentar ayudar. – Dijo a propósito, intentando picar un poco a Trunks.

\- ¡O-Oye! – Protesto el heredero de CC mirando a otro lado.

\- Si que me preocupe, ¿Es porque hay otro chico que te gusta? – Pregunto la pequeña Bra con interés. – Pero mi hermanito es mucho mejor, ya que él es muy fuerte, no tanto como mi papa, él es el mejor. – Alardeo la pequeña Brief, haciendo reír a los primos, pero sonrojando a su hermano de la vergüenza.

\- Pero no te pongas así hombre, encima que te esta alagando tu hermanita. – Se medio burlaba Goten muerto de risa.

\- Bra, vete a jugar a las muñecas, corre. – Dijo Trunks, echando a su hermana de la habitación.

\- ¡Pero Kag no me respondió! – Grito tras la puerta para hacer un puchero y salir corriendo donde su padre.

Kagome y Goten se reían divertidos, viendo como el mayor echaba a la menor.

\- Oh vamos, ¿Por qué la echaste? – Pregunto Kagome tratando de calmarse.

\- Es una metomentodo, y habla de más. – Suspiro Trunks resignado.

\- En fin, en resumen, que Kag está con otro y ahora tiene un dilema ¿o cómo va? – Pregunto Goten mirando a su prima.

Kagome lo miro a eso, para suspirar levemente.

\- Nada de eso, si que es verdad que me gusta alguien más, ósea Inuyasha, ya les conté, el demonio mitad humano. – Dijo Kagome apenada. – Pero él ama a Kikyo. – Dijo suspirando melancólicamente Kagome. – Yo soy la reencarnación de Kikyo, por lo que me parezco a ella, según dicen, por eso mismo él ve en mi el reflejo de ella, estoy segura. – Explico desanimada la chica. – Ósea, ahora ella revivió, con un cuerpo de huesos y tierra, pero es ella, al fin y al cabo. - Dijo escondiéndose en el cojín. – Me siento como un remplazo… - Murmuro sin mirar a nadie.

Los chicos se miraron, para que Goten saltara de la silla, tirándola al suelo y llamando la atención de los dos presentes.

\- ¡Ese idiota no sabe nada! – Grito mirando a Kagome decidido. – Bien, tu puedes ser una "reencarnación" y lo que digan, pero Kagome es Kagome, y la otra es la otra. Son personas distintas. – Empezó Goten para hacer sonar los puños. – Por lo tanto, le mostrare a ese idiota que con mi hermanita nadie se mete. – Dijo tronando sus dedos con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

\- Es de muy mal gusto lo que está haciendo contigo, Kag. – Dijo Trunks como si nada. – Realmente no se merece que lo quieras tanto como lo haces. – Dijo el chico como si nada, siendo un poco mas tranquilo que su mejor amigo.

\- Bien dicho Goten. – Entro Gohan, con Vegeta, Bulma, Videl y Milk tras él. – Iremos a enseñarle a ese idiota que con Kagome no hay que jugar. – Dijo Gohan sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué estáis todos aquí? – Pregunto Kagome al ver a todos entrar al cuarto.

\- Con que tu eres la sobrina de Goku, encantada, yo soy Milk, su esposa. – Dijo la mujer mirando a la muchacha. – Dios es tan linda… - Murmuro para si misma alegre.

\- Oh, encantada Tía Milk. – Saludo la joven. – Yo soy Kagome Higurashi, encantada. – Se presento la muchacha, para mirar al resto.

\- ¿Entonces habéis averiguado algo? – Pregunto Trunks mirando con curiosidad a su madre.

\- Bueno, lo poco que sabemos es que es un idioma perdido de hace mucho tiempo, por lo que pensamos que igual Shenlong podría echarnos una mano. – Dijo Bulma sonriendo.

\- ¿Shenlong? – Pregunto confundida Kagome, mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de Gohan y Goten de la cama.

\- Oh, cierto tu no sabes nada de las esferas del dragón, ¿cierto? – Dijo Goten curioso.

Entonces le contaron la historia de como si reunías siete esferas y decías la palabra mágica, invocabas a un gran dragón llamado Shenlong que cumpliría el deseo que quisieras. Siempre y cuando estuviera dentro de su rango de poder, claro.

\- Funciona como la esfera de Shikon… - Murmuro la muchacha en cuanto escucho la historia, para mirarlos. – Entonces, si llamamos a ese tal Shenlong, puede que sepa como volver a la edad media, ¿verdad?

\- Exactamente, ya no solo volver, sino que podría darnos pistas de porque viajaste a un universo alternativo. – Explico la dueña de CC como si nada. – Por eso vamos a ir ahora mismo a por las esferas del dragón. – Dijo la mujer mostrando el radar de las esferas del dragón.

\- ¿Y ese aparato? – Pregunto con curiosidad Kagome, para ver como la mujer pulsaba y giraba un botón, para que este empezara a sonar.

\- El radar de las esferas del dragón, mi mama lo creo cuando era joven para buscarlas por todo el mundo. – Dijo Trunks con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Soy un genio, ya lo sé. – Se mofo Bulma orgullosa de su obra.

En ese momento, todos se pusieron en marcha hacia la nave de Bulma, menos Milk y Videl, quienes se quedarían a cuidar de las niñas y a preparar cosas para el viaje que harían los chicos al mundo del que hablaba Kagome, en lo que los demás terminaban de buscar las esferas.

Mientras tanto, el resto se encaminaban a la primera dragón ball.

\- ¿Y donde esta la mas cercana mama? – Pregunto Trunks, mirando a la mujer desde su asiento.

\- Según el radar, en la montaña nevada que hay en un par de kilómetros. – Respondió la mujer como si nada.

\- Tsk, ¿Por qué tenemos que ir en la nave? No terminaremos hoy. – Protesto Vegeta. Se le notaba que tenia ganas de ir al mundo del que hablaba Kagome y pelear contra seres poderosos.

\- Porque Bulma y Kagome no saben volar y no quieren que las llevemos volando de un lado a otro. - Explico Gohan con calma, para que príncipe solo chasqueara la lengua frustrado.

Todos estaban de acuerdo que volando llegarían más rápido, pero también estaba la posibilidad de que hubiera esferas del dragón en las ciudades y pueblos, por lo que no podían ir volando sin más.

Al poco llegaron a la montaña, para bajar de la nave.

\- Uf, que frio… - Murmuro temblando Bulma, para mirar el radar. – Según el radar, debería estar por los alrededores… - Murmuro la mujer, mientras caminaba en busca de la esfera.

\- ¿Enterrada bajo la nieve igual? – Pregunto Kagome, agachándose para rascar un bulto de nieve.

\- Puede ser… quien sabe? – Dijo Goten abrazando a su prima. - ¿Tienes frio? – Pregunto al notarla temblar.

\- Con tu abrazo ya no, gracias Goten. – Agradeció la muchacha, mientras seguía en lo suyo.

Vegeta miro a los primos, para mirar disimuladamente a su mujer por allí buscando. Aprovecho que los jóvenes estaban entretenidos buscando, para ir y abrazar a su mujer.

\- ¿Vegeta? – Pregunto confundida y sorprendida Bulma al acto tan extraño del príncipe.

\- Sigue buscando. – Ordeno sin mirarla a la cara. Estaba rojo, y no quería que ella lo viera en ese estado.

Bulma sonrió al ya no notar frio, se dio cuenta de que su amado esposo se preocupaba por su salud.

\- Muchas gracias amor. – Murmuro la mujer mientras seguía su búsqueda en brazos de su marido.

Trunks por su lado, miraba a Kagome y Goten tan juntos. Si bien era que ambos eran primos, no podía evitar la rabia en su interior al verlos tan enganchados. ¿Celos tal vez? Tsk, leía demasiados cuentos de hadas de su hermana para dormirla.

Suspiro, para ir por su cuenta a buscar la esfera del dragón.

A los pocos minutos, el grito de Goten resonó por la zona.

\- ¡ENCONTRAMOS LA DE 3 ESTRELLAS! – Grito feliz el muchacho, dejando sorda temporalmente a su prima.

\- Go-Goten mis oídos… - Murmuro una medio noqueada Kagome por el grito de su primo que aun la abrazaba para que no tuviera frio.

\- ¿De verdad? – Todos fueron donde los jóvenes estaban, encontrando un Goten un poco preocupado, abrazando a una Kagome que parecía que la habían golpeado. Todos imaginaron que Goten le había gritado en la oreja sin querer queriendo.

\- Una menos, en marcha a la siguiente parada. – Anuncio la mujer de pelo azul, para ir todos juntos a la nave, en destino a la próxima dragón ball.

El grupo fue viajando por el este, encontrando otras 2 esferas del dragón, una en un lago y la otra en un desierto.

Al ir a por la 4 esfera, se encontraron con un pequeño problema…

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – Pregunto una Bulma aterrada al ver como la esfera que buscaban, era el premio de una lotería de una tienda. Para ser mas precisos, era el segundo premio.

\- Hay que sacar una bola de color amarillo para el segundo premio… - Dijo Kagome al leer que bola correspondía a cada premio. – Bien, no se si funcione, pero tratare de usar mis poderes de sacerdotisa. – Dijo la chica mirando con decisión la esfera.

\- ¿Tus poderes de sacerdotisa? ¿Cómo las usaras con esto? Es imposible. – Pregunto Gohan con curiosidad.

Kagome sonrió, saco los fragmentos de la perla que tenia guardados, y entonces los apretó con fuerza.

\- Por favor, quiero la dragón ball… - Murmuro la muchacha, para que momentáneamente un aura azul la rodeara y al poco volver a la normalidad.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto un sorprendido Vegeta al ver esa extraña aura.

\- Un fragmento de la esfera da mucho poder a quien lo tiene, así que voy a probar. – Dijo la muchacha, para ir a probar suerte.

En ningún momento soltó sus fragmentos, y en cuanto saco la bola…

\- ¡Tenemos ganador del segundo premio! – Anuncio el hombre de la lotería, para que el grupo se alegrara ante eso.

\- ¡Kag eres asombrosa! ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – Pregunto Gohan sorprendido.

\- Bueno, supongo que los fragmentos me ayudaron, no pensé que fuera a funcionar. – Dijo sin saber tampoco ella misma que había pasado.

\- Lo importante al final es que tenemos la esfera. – Dijo la científica con orgullo, para encaminarse a las siguientes zonas a por las demás dragón ball.

Ya entrada la tarde, tras mucho viajar y buscar, y una parada para que Bulma se dejara media fortuna para alimentar a los 4 sayajines hombres (ya que Kagome no comía tanto como ellos a pesar de ser sayajin también) finalmente encontraron la última.

\- Bien, ¿Deberíamos invocar aquí al dragón? – Pregunto Gohan mirando a Bulma con curiosidad.

\- Sera mejor ir donde el templo. – Explico la mujer mientras cogía el teléfono y llamaba a Videl y Milk. – Dijiste que notaste algo raro allí, ¿verdad? Entonces puede que ese poder ayude a Shenlong a darnos alguna información. – Dijo la mujer como si nada, para cuando le respondieron el teléfono citarlas a las coordenadas donde estaba el templo.

\- Puede ser una buena idea… No perdemos nada intentándolo. – Dijo Kagome, para entonces dirigirse hacia el templo con la nave…

**_¡Capitulo 6 ya terminado!_**

**_Esta vez tarde menos que la ultima en traer capitulo QwQ  
Lo volví a hacer extenso, por eso me tarde un poco, pero espero que os guste de verdad.  
Ahora empezara a parecerse la historia a la original, ya hay algunas señales de ello en este capítulo, solo los que leyeron el "original" sabrán que es. _**

**_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, dejad un review si es así._**

**_Me despido por ahora, nos vemos pronto_**

**_ATT: Kou Kuroi (Ai Daidouji)_**


End file.
